Extrasensory Perception
"His mind is open to other senses, allowing him to adapt to skills beyond the natural" :: -Entry on Damien's gift Extrasensory Perception is Damien's gift to adapt to other senses which form into special talents. Aside from his power to experience new senses every so often, he has developed the power to read minds and see the future, but to a lower degree. Other talents are said to appear as he ages and matures Description Damien picked up new senses as he grew to maturity and he is still manifesting many more skills, but these may not turn up for some time. Damien's gift only allows him to manifest power that sense something, he wouldn't aquire his aunts power to make others feel pain or Reneta's power to block physical attacks Damien still experiments with his new found talents, but it may take decades to make them powerful enough Abilities he will manifest will be: *'Clairvoyance': is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person acquires knowledge of all sorts by visual means. *'Clairaudience': is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to mentally pick up sounds from the past, present, future or locations not relative to the user, including hearing spirits’ voices or supernatural sounds, etc. *'Claircognizance': is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person acquires psychic knowledge primarily by means of intrinsic knowledge. It is the ability to know something without a physical explanation why you know it. *'Clairalience': is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to sense smells/aromas from the past, present, future or locations not relative to the user. *'Clairgustance': is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to taste a substance from the past, present, future or locations not relative to the user. *'Clairsentience': is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to perceive the past, present or future condition of a subject by touching it or focusing on it. One with this ability could even feel auras, psyches, and that which would be otherwise intangible. *'Clairempathy': is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to perceive the emotions, emotional imprints and emotional links from the past, present, future or locations not relative to the user. *'Clairomancy': is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to sense events from the past, present, future or locations not relative to the user. *'Clairometry': is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to obtain information from within any source. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability to move objects through the powers of the mind. *Intuition - Perceiving an idea, knowledge or information directly. This is what is commonly called "a gut feeling". Intuition is some kind of inner knowledge and certainty about something. *'Telepathy' - Reading other people thoughts and sending them your thoughts. *'Mental influence' - An advanced kind of telepathy that allows one to influence the minds of other people. *'Psychic healing' - The ability to cure pains or illnesses by transferring some kind of healing energy. *'Auric sight' - The ability to see or sense the colors of the aura, and thereby understand certain things about the moods, emotions, thoughts or health of other people. Limitations Any skills that Damien manifests throught his power are still limited, they are based in the mind and so they cannot affect mental shields Origin ''"In many ways than one, his power is....twisted, where as your talent affects others, his power would only affect himself, instead of taking senses away, other senses would be open to him". '' ―Eleazar and Alec on Damien's gift Damien's sensory perception seems to be an exact reversed incarnation of Alec's power of Sensory Deprivation: While Alec can take away the senses of another, Damien gains new senses Similar Abilties Joseph has the power to sense anything he wants, Damien's gift is similar to him, but Damien's is to a lower degree Category:Special Abilities